


King of the Flames

by SpicyKitty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Sozin's Comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyKitty/pseuds/SpicyKitty
Summary: Canon Divergence- Zuko confronts Ozai before Black Sun and is imprisoned. He contemplates about the horrible things his Nation has caused. Azula dies, defeated somehow and Ozai dies from unknown reasons. Now he rises up as a new Fire Lord, trying to set things right.
Kudos: 53





	King of the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got inspired by a cover of Asgore's theme (An undertale OST) and it gave me an idea to write this. Iroh escapes prison and becomes Aang's firebending teacher. Ozai and Azula die somehow. I just wanna let this whole idea out.

The Fire Palace was seemingly empty. It’s regal pillars stood high. Cold wind seeped through its walls.

Outside, the sky was red as a comet flared through the horizon.

On the palace’s throne, a scarred man, no, teenager, sat on it, his elegant robes on him.

FireLord Zuko, who sat there, mind in deep focus, even though there was a clear warning from the universe out there that he should at least do something.

I mean, if he were his father or sister he would’ve scorched the other nations to the ground with the Fire Nation’s ton of troops and tanks.

But he wasn’t his father, nor Azula. He was Zuko.

Zuko, who had witnessed himself the horrifying things his nation did to others.

Zuko, who had rejected the ways of his father.

Zuko, who had watched his deranged sister, defeated.

Zuko, who had been imprisoned after the Day of Black Sun by his own father.

Zuko, who had heard the news of his “mighty” father’s death by a cause that he himself didn’t know.

Zuko, who had realized that this whole war was just wrong.

Zuko, who had to rise to the throne then.

Zuko, who had tried his best to stop the war from the Fire Nation’s side somehow.

Zuko, who had to deal with his uncle somehow breaking out of prison and disappearing.

And now Zuko, who is trying to stop all attacks in the day of Sozin’s Comet.

Firelord Zuko, who was to bring and renew hope, determination, and peace for both his nation and others. (well, with the help of uncle too).

He who had been deprived of sleep from the past few weeks.

The bags under his eyes showed.

He inhaled a deep breath. His eyes trying to focus outside-

Which was immediately interrupted by a yell.

By General… Who again? He didn’t remember…

“Your Majesty, I am sorry to interrupt but we, uh… received news of something we suspected to be the Avatar’s bison nearing the palace”, the General said hastily.

Zuko’s one eyebrow raised. “The Avatar’s bison? Do you see any of his companions?”, he asked. _‘How the heck did the Avatar get into the Capital??? On the day of Sozin’s Comet??’_

His thought of question was soon interrupted (again) by a loud bang outside.

_‘Yes, totally the Avatar’_ , he thought. Honestly, breaking into the _FireLord’s_ palace on Sozin’s comet was too reckless and dumb for any other person on the planet except of course, the Avatar.

There were a bunch of yelling, yet again, interrupting his thoughts, plus the sound of metal torn a part? What?!

He stepped down from the throne hastily. Fire ready. His mind though, still confused but anyways…

A large boom sounded in front of him. The Avatar (oh gosh-darnit, he really did break into palace) and his companions.

What did they want now? He had already retracted the troops-

“FireLord Ozai I am rea-”, the Avatar said, actually rather hesitantly, only a strand of confidence, but stopped as his eyes landed on Zuko’s face.

“You’re not FireLord Ozai!”, The Avatar said. Was he always so oblivious?

“No I’m not”, Zuko’s raspy voice answered.

“Wait a second…”, The Avatar’s friend, that Water Tribe boy, Sock or something? Said, “Wait a second… You’re that jerk who chased us all over the world! Zuko or something? Aren’t you supposed to be a Prince?”

Zuko grunted, FireLord Zuko. “I’m a Fire Lord now”, he said awkwardly.

“Oh”, Sock replied to his statement, “But we’re still going to defeat you, so you can stop your evil schemes and end this war!”

“I already did”, Zuko replied as-a-matter-of-factly. The Avatar and the rest of his companions’ faces were either confused or surprised, well except for Sock.

“What do you mean you already did?”, Sock asked bluntly, “Whatever we’re gonna stop you now, once and for all!”, taking out his boomerang.

“C’mon Aang! Take out your fancy shmancy Avatar powers!”

Said Avatar bit his lip. “Look Sokka – _‘Oh, his name is Sokka’_ – I think he’s telling the truth”, the Avatar countered, “I haven’t seen any soldiers burning stuff to the ground yet”

“Oh yeah? He might be doing it right now as we speak!”, Sokka said.

“Look Aang, I think Sokka’s got a point”, Water Tribe girl said.

The rest of his companions (even that small earthbender) said nothing.

Zuko also said nothing.

“See! Even Katara has a point!”, Sokka said, then turned to the girl beside him, “What do you think, Suki?”

_Suki_ put her finger on her lips in thought. “Yeah, I guess I’ll go with anything, really”, she said.

“Wait guys, I think this Zuko isn’t lying”, the small earthbender, Top?, interrupted.

“Oh yeah? How are you so su- Oh… Yeah”, said Sokka, somewhat remembering something.

Zuko couldn’t stand any of this nonsense squabbling anymore. “Look, so you want to fight me or not?”, he snapped.

The Avatar’s gray eyes looked up to him, hesitantly as Sokka gave him a nudge.

“Fine… But if he really is good, then I won’t continue to fight”, Avatar finally said.

Zuko sighed. “If that really is your wish Avatar”, he said, a heavy tone to his voice.

He took off his outer robe and took his stance.

The Avatar did so too, a look of determination flitted across his features momentarily.

He sighed as he pumped a flame from his fist.

It felt like years ago he was trying to catch the Avatar to please his father but now his father was gone, and he was willing to set things right.

The Avatar of course dodged it with a light blast of wind.

He swerved his leg and let a kick of flames, shooting it nearby the Avatar, though purposely missing.

The Avatar dodged again.

He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose, this was going to take forever.

Letting in a deep breath and letting it out again.

He opened his eyes as he conjured up several fireballs beside him, shooting almost all of them at once near the Avatar.

The Avatar dodged, again.

“Look, Avatar, this is going to take forever if you aren’t going to stop”, he yelled, “I am NOT planning to burn stuff, okay?”

The Avatar seemed to be trying to understand.

He shot another fire blast in his way.

The Avatar counter attacked with an undeniably strong gust of wind towards Zuko.

Zuko stumbled backwards and fell, but he regained his strength to stand up.

He focused all his energy to summon another fire blast.

The Avatar swerved and dodged.

He gritted his teeth. This fight wasn’t going anywhere.

Either the Avatar goes away or him.

“Fine if you want to fight Avatar! I already told you that I truly am trying to be good! If I defeat you, you should know I do this for my Nation as their Ruler”

He sent a few more fireballs and the Avatar dodegs, sending a stronger gust of wind, now literally knocking Zuko backwards.

He fell backwards, which felt like such a long time, hitting his head on something. Everything went black as a sound rang out through his ears, “ZUKO!!!”. His head hurt. It really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know Iroh is barely in this and you might be asking why did he leave his nephew in prison? I dont know, maybe he was called to help Aang? Also Zuko is probably unconcious and ends up being friends with thw Gaang anyways.


End file.
